


Putting the Puzzle Together

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [24]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drugging, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memory Loss, blunt force trauma, broken ribs, cigarette burns, descriptions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: John, Paul, and Brian decide to attend a party. Back at the hotel, George and Ringo try their best to piece together exactly what caused the horrific injuries.(Febuwhump Day 24: Memory Loss)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Putting the Puzzle Together

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied past rape, drugging, descriptions of physical abuse, broken ribs, blunt force trauma, cigarette burns

The next day, the band was invited to a charity gala in San Francisco. John, Paul, and Brian decided to go to the gala to represent the band, so Ringo and George could get some rest back at the hotel.

The gala itself was visually spectacular, with all of the fancy candles and extravagant cocktails with a variety of fruit garnishes.

However, despite all of that, there was still a strange aura. John could sense that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to be at the function. In fact, he could sense that no one wanted to be there at all, and that everyone there was just putting up a front to seem charitable and decent.

John giggled to himself as he sipped a bright red cocktail with a pineapple garnish.

=====================================================================

Back at the hotel, Ringo had something completely different on his mind.

He had spent all of the past 2 hours reading through the medical report that he received at the hospital the day prior and trying to piece together everything that had happened throughout those horrifying 48 or so hours.

And for the most part, the injuries lined up. However, there was a detail that stuck out like a sore thumb, and it just didn’t seem to line up with the other injuries.

“But how?” Ringo whispered. “If all of these point to sexual assault, what could that mean for George? Better yet, how is he handling this?”

He turned back over to George, who was sleeping on his right side, his aching ribs supported by an extra pillow. He sighed and lightly shook George’s shoulder, waking him up.

“What’s the matter, Rings?”

Ringo sighed.

“I’ve been reading the medical report.” 

He handed George the report.

“What do you remember based on this?”

George leafed through the report, and small inklings of events popped up in his mind.

“V liked to use shoes and belts to hit me. Any time I screamed from the pain of being kicked, I would get hit with a shoe. And I remember, distinctly, he used a loafer, almost like Brian wears. The same brand.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. And V always kicked my ribs. He knew they were broken, and he used all of his energy to kick me there.”

“What about the cuts?”

George sighed.

“V used a Swiss Army Knife. At random points, he would just slash me with the blade. There was no set time, just whenever he got bored.”

“And they weren’t just slashes, either, were they?”

“Not at all.”

“Yeah, no. Do I have to change the bandages?”

“Not now.”

“What about your knee?”

“...I tried standing up. V had my ankle chained to a wall, and he saw me try and stand up. Now, that just didn’t fly for some reason, so he threw me onto the ground. Somehow, my knee landed on something, and that was that.”

“Where else were you burned?”

“Besides the neck?”

George pulled up his shirt to reveal a variety of different burns across his chest.

“Did he get the ribs, too?”

George shakily nodded.

“One last question. I didn’t want to ask this, but the report indicates that you were sexually assaulted. Do you remember anything about that?”

George sat in absolute silence. He honestly tried pulling it out of his memory, since it honestly was explaining some of the pain he was experiencing, but nothing came out. There wasn’t anything solid in his memory relating to that.

But Ringo could see that he had gone pale.

“Are you feeling sick?”

George nodded.

“We can stop here, if it’s-”

“No. I want to know what happened to me. It’ll be like the final piece.”

“...are you upset that you don’t know?”

George nodded again, actually going more pale this time around.

Ringo rubbed his back.

“In my opinion, it might be better that you don’t know.”

George leaned into Ringo, hoping that this ill feeling would go away. But then, out of the blue, something occurred to him.

“At some point, this dude made me drink something. But I couldn’t even finish the drink. I fell asleep.”

“Maybe it happened while you were asleep?”

“...could have.” George whispered.

“That’s fucked up. Everything they did to you was fucked up. And to think that Brian paid for it to happen…”

“That’s the worst part of it.”

Ringo just nodded and held George tight, hoping that he would fall asleep and hopefully forget this whole discussion.


End file.
